Halo24
by Half-Jaw
Summary: This is a day in the life of the Sangheili and Human CTU teams. Each chapter is one hour of the day. All events occur in real time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or 24 they are owned by their respective companies and entities. I do own what I add to the already good story lines.

**Halo-24**

**Chapter 1: 12 am to 1 am**

**The following takes place between 12 am and 1 am. The events occur in real time.**

The Sangheili walks quickly down the dark corridor until he comes to a locked door at the end of the long hallway. He taps a key code in on the holo- pad and the door opens with a swoosh. "Progress Report," the black armored Sangheili said in a tone that showed the urgency of the mission.

"He will talk, Commander, it is just a matter of time," the Honor Guard said quietly.

"Time. Time is not the luxury we have. Our Intel said the Covenant is planning something big and this Grunt knows what that is," the Spec Op said quickly as he slammed his fist on the table, "I will break him myself."

"Yes, Commander," the Honor Guard said as he bowed his head.

The spec Op walked up to the table and looked at the Grunt and said, "Tell me what the Covenant is planning!"

The frightened Grunt replied in a squeaky voice, "Me not know."

"Wrong answer," the Spec Op said as he nodded to the Honor Guard, who then pressed a button and the Grunt was hit with a jolt of electricity that made him scream in pain.

"Tell me!" the Sangheili yelled losing his patience with the Grunt.

"Me not know. Me told you," the Grunt answered in a voice that showed his body was filled with pain.

"You will talk," the Sangheili said as he removed the Grunt's respirator and the Grunt began choking on the unbreathable air, "Now tell me what the Covenant is planning."

The Spec Op replaced the Grunt's respirator and the Grunt began laughing evilly, "You are all going to die. You heretics and the infidel Humans," he laughed some more, "Me knows what is planned but you won't get to it in time. Me might as well tell you. The Covenant is planting a bomb in the capital cities of both Sangheilios and Earth. You all will die. You won't find it in time. It is set to go off today," the Grunt began laughing uncontrollably.

"This is worse than we thought," the Spec Op said to the Honor Guard, "Will someone shut him up?" The Spec Op took out his plasma rifle and shot the Grunt in the head. The Grunt exploded in bright blue blood, "I will get ahold of the Commander immediately."

**12:15 am**

R'tas Vadum was in the training deck going through battle maneuvers, trying to tire himself, suddenly his com crackled and the voice on the other end said, "Shipmaster, you have an important message incoming. It is on the CTU secure line."

"Patch it through. Use access code 3124," Rtas replied as he took a towel and dried his face, "I will take the call here."

"Yes, Excellency," the voice said, "Patching through now."

There was a slight pause then the com crackled to life once more, "Commander, we have reason to believe that all of Sangheilios and Earth are in danger."

"Elaborate, what have you learned," Rtas replied calmly.

"Our Intel shows that the Covenant has planted a bomb somewhere in the capital city of Athenos on Sangheilios and in Washington DC on Earth. These bombs are set to detonate sometime today," the voice said urgently, "We must stop this from happening."

"I will notify the Arbiter and Earth's CTU. Those bombs will not detonate today," Rtas replied with a growl. He thinks to himself, "_This is going to be a long day_."

**12:25 am**

The Arbiter was on his way to his country home. He was being accompanied by a caravan of Honor Guards in vehicles in front and behind him. He has been busy dealing with the politics and various dinner functions since being named Ambassador for the Sangheili, but since the title Arbiter is a lifetime title he is still known as Arbiter and wears the armor, but for safety reasons the Arbiter armor has been upgraded. The com unit in the vehicle sprang to life, "Yes," answered the Sangheili sitting across from the Arbiter.

"Urgent message for the Arbiter. I have Shipmaster Rtas Vadum on the other line," the voice on the other end replied.

"Patch it through," the Arbiter's assistant said, "Arbiter, you have an urgent message on line one. It is Rtas Vadum."

The Arbiter clicked a couple of buttons and said, "Rtas, my old friend and brother, how have you been?"

"Is this line secure? Arbiter, this isn't a social call, although I have been fine. Our Intel tells us that the Covenant is planning a strategic strike against us and our allies the Humans. It was brought to the attention of CTU that a bomb of unknown type, but powerful enough to kill the planet has been planted in both Athenos and in the Earth capital of Washington DC. How they got past our defenses is unknown at this time. The bombs are set to detonate today," Rtas said in a calm voice, "I recommend evacuating as many as we can as we find and defuse these bombs."

The Arbiter clicked his mandibles into a snarl and said, "I agree recall the fleet we are going to need the space have all the cruisers begin making the necessary preparations to provide as much space as possible. Prepare the Shadow of Intent for my arrival. Has the officials on Earth been notified of this atrocity?"

"Not yet, brother, I was going to call the Spartan when we were done here," Rtas explained.

"No need, I will make the call. Just be prepared to share all Intel with the humans," the Arbiter replied.

"By your word, will make necessary preparation now, Rtas out," Rtas said as he ended the call.

**12:37 am**

The Arbiter looked at his assistant and said, "Sali' patch me through to the head of Earth's CTU; I must speak to the Spartan at once. Priority channel 1."

"I will make it so," Sali' said quickly.

**Washington DC, Earth**

**CTU Headquarters**

Spartan John 117 was at his desk finishing up the paper work of the latest terrorist attack on one of the supply ships that was headed to Moon-base Alpha. His com beeps, "Sir, you have an important call on Priority Line one. It's the Elite Ambassador."

"Patch him through," the Spartan replied.

"Yes, Sir," replied the operator.

"Arbiter, what is the nature of this call. It must be important to have a call from you personally," the Spartan said with humor in his voice, "Got something that needs killing?"

The Arbiter replied, "Yes, we have two bombs."

John 117 dropped his paperwork placed the call on hold and said, "Cortana, authenticate if this is really the Arbiter's voice. Do it now!"

Cortana appeared on a pedestal on the Spartan's desk, "Yes, authentication done it is the Arbiter."

The Spartan clicked a button and resumed the call, "Ok, you have my attention. What do you know?"

The Arbiter explained, "Our CTU director and Spec Op commander Rtas Vadum has come across some Intel that leads us to believe that two bombs were planted and are set to go off today in our capital of Athenos and in your capital of Washington DC. We have started preparations to evacuate our home-world as we speak in case we can't find the bombs. I suggest you do the same. Rtas is preparing to send you what Intel we have and is waking the CTU here to get the investigation on the way. I am heading to the Shadow of Intent and will keep you posted."

"Thank you, Arbiter," the Spartan said as he rose from his chair, "I will contact Lord Hood immediately and will wake the necessary people here to get our end going. I will keep in touch."

"Good luck and may the Gods be with us," the Arbiter said before ending the call.

**12:57 am**

John 117 keyed in the code for Sergeant Major Avery Johnson and thought to himself, "_I dread this call_." The line began to ring.

The room was dark when the com began to beep. "Who the hell would be calling at this hour?" Johnson said as he turned on the light. "What? This had better be good or I may have to put a bullet in your ass."

"Johnson, report to CTU immediately," the Spartan said calmly.

"What? Chief, I just spent the last eighteen hours with your sorry ass. What the hell could be so all fire important that you would be calling me in now?" Johnson said as he light a cigar.

"The Covenant," the Spartan replied.

"You have my attention," Johnson said as he rose up from his bed.

**12:59:58**

**12:59:59**

**1:00 am**


End file.
